


Bored

by trascendenza



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Don't you </em>dare<em> threaten me," Josiane hissed, drawing blood from Delia's wrists.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash_today's love bites 2, prompt: intense ([mirror](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/74522.html?thread=1093146#t1093146)). Note: as the summary implies, a little violent.

Delia tapped her fingers impatiently on the slick wood of Roger's desk. Her nails clicked hollowly out of time.

"And to think you're so sharp with your tongue when you speak," she commented, voice dripping with acid.

Josiane raised her head up from between Delia's snow white thighs, glowering. "Oh, don't blame _me_ because Jonathan kicked you out of his bed again."

"He did no such thing. As if _you_ knew anything about keeping him there." She started to adjust the heavy red brocade of her dress, getting ready to leave. Josiane reached up and grabbed Delia's elbow, unceremoniously yanking her to the floor amid the woman's shrieking protests and pinning her back, straddling the petite woman with a wicked grin on her face.

"No one can hear you, my dear. You know that Roger has the strongest spells in Tortall protecting this room."

"If you—"

"Don't you _dare_ threaten me," Josiane hissed, drawing blood from Delia's wrists.

"Then give me something _better_ to do," Delia countered, her eyes glinting with green fire, chest heaving.

Josiane slipped her hand under the bunched up gown—once elegant, now smelling distinctly of ill-repute—and scratched up Delia's thighs. Delia arched under her, her breath coming even harsher, lips falling open. She finally just ripped the petticoats out.

"And to think you're so proper in the courts," Josiane purred, yanking Delia's hair with her other hand and smiling triumphantly when the woman whimpered, but uttered not even the slightest sound of protest.


End file.
